yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 162
=Featured Duel #1: Rex Raptor vs. Joey Wheeler - Part 3= Duel continues from previous episode. Rex Raptor's Turn *Rex has just Summoned "Tyrant Dragon" (2900 → 3400ATK / 2500 DEF), and he now uses it to attack & destroy Joey's "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (Joey: 1000 → 300 Life Points). *Activates Trap Card "Chain of the Underworld": Joey's "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" is Special Summoned back to Joey's side of the field in Attack Position and -700 ATK (2400 → 1700 ATK / 2000 DEF). Joey is allowed to draw one card from his deck. *Since Joey controls a monster, "Tyrant Dragon's" special ability allows it to attack again: it targets Joey's "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", but Joey activates Trap Card "Celebration of Creation". Rex's turn immediately ends. Joey Wheeler's Turn *Summons "Gearfried the Iron Knight" (1800 ATK / 1600 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates "Pot of Greed" to draw 2 cards from his Deck. *Activates Spell Card "Release Restraint", tributing "Gearfried the Iron Knight" to Special Summon "Gearfried the Swordmaster" (2600 ATK / 2200 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates "The Claw of Hermos", fusing it with "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" to form "Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword". Joey equips it to "Gearfried the Swordmaster": it gives Gearfried a +1000 ATK plus another +500 for every Dragon-Type monster on the field ("Gearfried the Swordmaster": 2600 → 3600 → 4100 ATK / 2200 DEF). *Since it has been equipped with an Equip Card, "Gearfried the Swordmaster's" special ability activates: Rex's "Tyrant Dragon" is destroyed. With one less Dragon on the field, Gearfried loses 500 ATK ("Gearfried the Swordmaster": 4100 → 3600 ATK / 2200 DEF). *Uses "Gearfried the Swordmaster" to attack Rex directly (Rex: 2550 → 0 Life Points). Joey wins Epilogue "The Seal of Orichalcos" claims Rex's soul. Joey obtains Horned Saurus, Kaitoptera, Gilasaurus, Polymerization and Jurassic Heart and Chain of the Underworld from Rex. =Featured Duel #2: Weevil Underwood vs. Yami Yugi - Part 3= Duel continues from previous episode. Weevil Underwood's Turn *Yami activates Trap Card "Natural Selection": Weevil's "Insect Queen" is destroyed, allowing Yami to Special Summon a "Selection Token" with the same stats as "Insect Queen" (3500 ATK / 2400 DEF). *Weevil Tributes his "Insect Monster Token" to Summon "Armored Centipede" (1600 → 2100 ATK / 1300 DEF), using it to attack & destroy Yami's "Kuriboh". Since it just destroyed an Insect-Type monster "Armored Centipede's" special ability activates: it gains +500 ATK ("Armored Centipede": 2100 → 2600 ATK / 1300 DEF). *Yugi's "Selection Token" is destroyed at the end of the turn. Yami Yugi's Turn *Three turns have passed since "Parasite Caterpillar's" activation: "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" is destroyed and "Poison Butterfly" (2700 ATK / 2300 DEF) is Special Summoned in its place on Yami's side of the field in Attack Position. *Yami attempts to activate "The Eye of Timaeus", but Timaeus destroys itself since Yami betrayed him during his last Duel. *"Poison Butterfly's" effect activates, inflicting Yami 500 points of damage (Yami: 1200 → 700 Life Points). Weevil Underwood's Turn *Sets a card. Yami Yugi's Turn *Summons "Breaker the Magical Warrior" (1600 ATK / 1000 DEF) in Attack Position, and activates its special ability placing one Spell Counter on it ("Breaker the Magical Warrior" : 1600 → 1900 ATK / 1000 DEF). *Weevil activates Trap Card "Infestation": all monsters on the field lose 100 ATK ("Armored Centipede": 2600 → 2500 ATK / 1300 DEF) ("Breaker the Magical Warrior": 1900 → 1800 ATK / 1000 DEF) ("Poison Butterfly": 2700 → 2600 ATK / 2300 DEF) and each player is dealt damage equal to 100 × the number of monsters they control (Weevil: 3900 → 3800 Life Points) (Yami: 700 → 500 Life Points). *Yami removes the Spell Counter from "Breaker the Magical Warrior" (1800 → 1500 ATK / 1000 DEF) to destroy Weevil's "Insect Barrier". All of Yami's monsters can now attack. *Uses "Poison Butterfly" to attack & destroy Weevil's "Armored Centipede" (Weevil: 3800 → 3700 Life Points). *Attacks Weevil directly with "Breaker the Magical Warrior" (Weevil: 3700 → 2200 Life Points). *Activates Quick-Play Spell Cards "Berserker Soul", discarding his Hand and selecting "Breaker the Magical Warrior". Yami then proceeds to draw eight monsters in succession (only five in the US version) (in order: "Queen's Knight", "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts", "Big Shield Gardna", "Alpha The Magnet Warrior", 1 unknown monster, and finally "Dark Magician Girl") allowing "Breaker the Magical Warrior" to attack again & again for each monster drawn (Weevil: 2200 → 700 → 0 → 0 → 0 Life Points). *Blinded by his rage Yami continues attacking until Téa eventually stops him, pointing out he already won. Yami then realizes he drew "Dark Magician Girl". Yami wins. Epilogue *Yami shakes the motionless body of Weevil, asking him how to find Yugi and free his soul. Alas it is too late, as the "The Seal of Orichalcos" has already claimed Weevil's own soul. *Yami obtains Poison Butterfly, Armored Centipede, Parasite Caterpillar, Cell Division and Mimic from Weevil. *At this point the train on top of which the Duel was held derails, causing Yami, Weevil, and Téa to fall down a cliff.